Our Lasting Journey
by XxHannaHomicidexX
Summary: Juliet Simms is starting at a new school and meets the goreous Andy Biersack. Andy gets protective of juliet and has no idea why, until they spend more time together. Soon enough she meets the band Black Veil Brides and makes some new friends and possibly recognizes love. Is it possible for them to be in love? Has juliet found the one? Read, and find out yourself.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey guys. This is my first story so feedback is most appreciated. This first chapter starts kind of slow but things pick up fairly quick. So thank you for taking time out of your day to read this and give feedback. I'll let you read now. Bye.:)_**

Chapter 1

Juliet's POV

I'd been at this new school for only a day and I hated it. As soon as I walked into first period I could feel the stares boring into my back as I gave the teacher my late pass. I was hoping she wouldn't as where I was, due to the fact that I had gotten lost. That didn't happen. As soon as I explained that I had gotten lost, laughter erupted through the room. Great. My face went red with embarrassment. I was told to go find a seat. So I did, in the very back of the classroom.

"Hey" I heard someone say. I didn't even notice someone was back here. Great. "Hi" I replied not looking at the person. "I'm Andrew, but everyone calls me Andy, and you are?" this time I looked at him and was practically knocked over by his piercing blue eyes that were lightly coated with eyeliner staring back at me. "I'm Juliet" I practically whispered.

He smiled, damn, and I thought his eyes were beautiful. "Like Romeo and Juliet?" I should have seen that one coming. "Nice one" I replied, sounding more bitter than I thought possible, "not like I haven't heard that one before." He looked hurt. "Hey, sorry I didn't mean to irritate you." Damn I'm such a bitch. "You didn't irritate me, I've ju-"I was interrupted by some dick a couple desks in front of me. "Hey bitch, can you shut the fuck up?" This didn't offend me, I had been called names all my life, but this seemed to enrage Andy.

"Sean, why don't YOU just shut the fuck up?" I turned to look at Andy and saw pure hatred in his eyes. "Why don't you make me emo faggot" replied Sean. What the fuck was this guy's problem? Andy stood up, holy hell, I thought. He's fucking tall, 6'4 at the least. I was pulled out of my shocked state as I heard a body hit the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry the last chapter was so short guys. The chapters will get longer the more I write, I promise. Well this next chapter will be in Andy's point of view from the beginning. Oh and please leave feedback so I know what I can do to get better. Enjoy.**

Chapter 2

Andy's POV

I was sitting in the back of class, writing some song lyrics when I noticed a burst of laughter in the room. I looked up, new kid, must have gotten lost. The thought made me chuckle a little. Soon enough the teacher told her to find a seat, and she did, next to me. It didn't look like she noticed me; I mean no one wants to pay attention to the "emo" kid.

"Hey" I said, trying to be friendly. "Hi" she replied, not even looking at me. "I'm Andrew, but everyone calls me Andy, and you are?" she had finally looked at me. As soon as she saw me she looked like she was going to fall out of her chair. I hardly acknowledged it though, as I was taking in her sheer beauty. "I'm Juliet" she replied, almost too where I couldn't hear.

I soon felt myself smiling, even her name was beautiful.

Before I could stop the words they were out in the open. "Like Romeo and Juliet?" fuck me, did I really just say that? "Nice one" she said "not like I haven't heard that one before" she sounded irritated. Why did I have to be so stupid?

"Hey, sorry I didn't mean to irritate you" I felt like such an idiot. "You didn't irritate me, I've ju-"she was interrupted by the biggest ass in the school, Sean. "Hey bitch, can you shut the fuck up?" Juliet didn't look phased at all, but for some reason I got madder than I think I should have. I mean she's practically a stranger.

I found myself speaking up. "Sean, why don't YOU just shut the fuck up?" I could feel Juliet staring at me. "Why don't you make me emo faggot" he just crossed the fucking line. I stood up, and just in that one move I saw fear flash in his eyes. It was gone soon enough, as he threw a punch at my face and missed.

"Nice try" making the mocking tone clear in my voice. My turn. I threw a punch that landed perfectly on Sean's left temple. He fell to the floor with a loud thud. "What the fuck just happened?" I heard someone behind me say. It was Juliet, with a more than surprised look on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

**_I don't know how often I will post the chapters but ill try not to keep it to long. REVIEW PLEASE._**

_Chapter 3 _

_ Juliet's POV _

_"What the fuck just happened?" I asked Andy with a surprised look. "He threw a punch, missed. I threw a punch, and didn't miss." He said this with the most accomplished look on his face. _

_"Andrew Dennis Biersack!" the teacher yelled with a horrid look on her face. "Yeah" Andy replied, like he'd done nothing wrong. "Can you explain to me what just happened here?" Andy smiled. "Of course, see now Sean here was being a dick, I told him to shut the fuck up and he threw a punch. He missed, but luckily I have better aim" he said with a smartass tone. The teacher looked utterly shocked by his language._

_"Mr. Biersack, please go to the office" she said with a disappointed look on her face. "Sure" Andy replied. How did he sound so damn calm?_

_Andy turned to get his stuff, flashed me that gorgeous smile, and walked toward the office. The thought finally dawned on me. I think I just made a new friend. _

_It was the end of the day; I hadn't seen Andy at all after the fight in class. As soon as the thought left my mind someone started to walk with me. _

_"Hey gorgeous" it was Andy. I felt myself blush. Dammit. "Hey" I replied with a smile on my face. "So what happened with the principle?" he looked amused. "Nothing much, just a few detentions" I was surprised, and I guess I looked like it as well. "Hey", he started, "I'm a good kid that's why it's only detention. I keep to myself most of the time." Oh._

_"Well I gotta go but I'll see you tomorrow" he said. "Okay" I replied kinda disappointed. I started walking again. "Um hey, we should like exchange numbers" he said catching up to me. He sounded nervous. "Yeah, okay" I replied, my stomach filled with butterflies. After we exchanged numbers he bent down to kiss my cheek then started walking away. "Later gorgeous" he yelled over his shoulder. "Bye" I said, but I doubt he heard me._

_When I go home I ran upstairs, threw my bag on the bed, and started on homework. I had just finished when I got a text. "Hey beautiful ;)" read the text. "Hey__" I replied. Why was he always calling me nice things? No one has ever been that nice to me. "Have a good first day of school?" said the text. "Besides everyone laughing at me and someone calling me a bitch, yeah it was awesome" for some reason I was smiling when I texted that. "Well meeting you was the highlight of my day__" the text read. "Well thank you I wish I had more time to talk but I have to go" I replied with remorse. "Alright" he texted, "Talk to you later." _

_I think I'm starting to fall for this guy. Shit. I've only known him for a day and I'm already fucking falling for him. Well this is going to be fun._


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey readers this chapter is going to be in both Juliet's and Andy's POV so it is going to be longer, enjoy. PLEASE REVIEW.**

Chapter 4

Juliet's POV

It had been about two weeks since I switched school and met Andy, and the more I got to know him the more I fell in love with him. Yes, it's only been a few weeks but he just has that effect on you. Trust me.

He had introduced me to his friends, who are also his band mates. There's Jeremy, but everyone calls him Jinxx, then there's Jake, Ashley, yes he's a guy, and Christian, but we call him CC. They make up Black Veil Brides. I also got introduced to Jinxx's girlfriend Sammi.

It was Saturday, so as I usually do on Saturdays, I went to Andy's to watch the guys practice. As soon as I pulled up I just walked in the house, it's like a second home to me.

"Hey guys" I said as I walked in. "Hey Juliet" everyone said, except Jake and Andy. Where were they? Soon enough I could hear someone running down the stairs. In what seemed like seconds Andy and Jake were at the bottom of the steps.

"Hey guys" I said, but hugging Andy. "Hey beautiful" Andy replied with his gorgeous smile. "So what are you guys doing today, hanging out or practicing?" I asked Andy seeming anxious. "We have to practice, but you can stay and talk with Sammi if you want" Andy said, leaving me with options. "I think I'll stay here and talk with Sammi" Andy looked a little upset, but why. "Okay" he said, "see you later." He even sounded a little upset. "Bye" I replied, giving him another hug.

Andy's POV

I heard the front door open then close. It was followed by a "Hey guys." It was Juliet. I had been wanting to ask Juliet out for a while now but I just didn't know how. I know we've only known each other for a few weeks, but I can honestly say I love this girl.

"Jake what do I do?" I was panicking, and I don't panic often. "Just ask her out dude, it's obvious she likes you" Jakes been telling me this for about a week now. "You don't know that" my voice slowly rising, I was getting frustrated. "Andy calm down" Jake started, "and yes I do know that, you can see it in her eyes. Now let's go down stairs, she'll be looking for us, but mostly you" Jake said with a smile on the last part. That seemed to give me the motivation to run down the stairs.

Once we reached the bottom of the steps we were greeted by Juliet. "Hey guys" Juliet said, giving me a hug. I can't even begin to explain how much I love her hugs. "Hey beautiful" I said smiling down at her. "So what are you guys doing today, hanging out or practicing?" she asked with a look of excitement.

"We have to practice, but you can stay and talk with Sammi if you want" I said hoping she'd pick the first option. "I think I'll stay here and talk with Sammi" I couldn't hide the disappointment on my face. Fuck. I hope she didn't notice. "Okay" I said, even sounding disappointed, "see you later." I really have to tell her how I feel about her. "Bye" she said, giving me a hug before I left to practice. I don't know what I'm going to do if she doesn't like me. I don't want to make her feel awkward.

I guess I'll never know if I don't ask. After practice, that's when I'll do it. After that thought I began to sing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys this chapter is going to be in both Juliet and Andy's POV. Thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW.**

Juliet's POV

I had just sat down and Sammi was already throwing questions at me.

"So what's up with you and Andy?" Sammi asked as soon as the guys went to practice. "I have no idea what you're talking about" I said, clearly lying. "Yeah right Juliet, don't even try that on me, I know you like Andy." She knew me to well for only knowing me for a few weeks.

"So what if I do, it's not like he likes me" my voice cracked at the end of that sentence. "Well, have you asked him" she said with a determined look on her face.

"No" I whispered. "Well then ask him dumbass" Sammi was getting more and more excited. I don't know why, it's not her love life. "Fine." I gave in. "After band practice" I felt like I was going to be sick.

Andy's POV

We had just started practice and I couldn't wait for it to be over. I needed to tell Juliet how I felt about her. Just four more songs to practice and I can tell her everything-if I don't have a panic attack before that. Soon enough I got into the song and relaxed. I can do this, I thought. Just relax.

Juliet's POV

"Sammi, why do you even want us to get together?" I had to ask, I was curious. "You guys are just too cute and have too much chemistry to not be a couple" Sammi said with a smile. We've only known each other for a few weeks, how much chemistry can we have, I thought. "How do I even begin to tell him I like him" I asked Sammi, blushing because of my inexperience with guys.

"Just pull him aside and tell him how you feel" Sammi said making it sound like it was the easiest thing ever. "Sammi Andy and Jinxx are friends, has Jinxx said anything to you about Andy liking me?" I asked hopefully. "Come on Juliet, that's personal stuff Jinxx would keep to himself. He won't tell me so I don't ask" Sammi said with a sympathetic look. At least I tried.

"Juliet, he likes you, trust me" Sammi said trying to comfort me. It worked a little to. "Ok" I said "I just hope your right."

We were sitting in a comfortable silence until I heard the guys coming up from the basement stairs. Then I heard Andy. Okay, I thought, here goes nothing.

Andy's POV

Practice was over and I was looking forward to seeing Juliet, and a little bit nervous about telling her I like her.

When we all walked into the room Sammi was looking at Juliet with an expectant look. Weird.

"Hey Juliet can I talk to you" I asked. She looked surprised. "Yeah, I kinda need to talk to you too" she said looking worried. What did she need to tell me? "Uh, okay let's go to the basement where it's more private" I said noticing everyone staring at us. "Yeah okay" said Juliet. She noticed too.

We had walked down the stairs into the basement when I noticed I hadn't said anything to her yet. "So, uh, I need to tell you something" I said getting nervous. "I do too, but you go first" Juliet said giving me the spotlight. Fuck how do I say this. "Uh, how about you go first" I said in a hurry. She looked even more worried and sick now.

"Oh, okay" she started, "uh Sammi's been telling me to do this but I've been too scared to" I cut her off. "Do what" I asked. "Andy look I understand if you don't feel the same way but I like you. I've liked you from the moment I saw you and I want to kn-"

I didn't let her finish I pressed my lips to hers so fast I didn't think it was possible. She didn't respond right away, probably because she expected me to turn her down. Soon enough she kissed back. I pushed my tongue onto her lips asking for access. She opened her mouth and ran her tongue over mine we both gasped as a chill went through our body.

We pulled away at the same moment, smiling. "I like you too" I said causing her to smile. She hugged me and I just held her close. "Wanna go back upstairs?" I asked her. "Sure" she replied. I kissed her one more time before walking up the stairs with her, my hand in hers.

This is the best day of my life; I have the band, awesome friends, and the best girlfriend in the world. I love her and no one will change that.


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is going to be kinda short guys but the next ones should be decently long. This chapter is just going to be in Juliet's POV. Thanks for reading and please review. **

Juliet's POV

He liked me. Something actually worked out for me. This shocked me due to the fact I've had a shit life. When I was fifteen I got kicked out of my house because I smoked, drank a beer here and there, and my parents just hated me. I didn't mind though, my family was rich, so I just took almost half the cash and the car and left.

Anyways look at me now, four years later and I'm a senior in high school, have an awesome group of friends, and an amazing boyfriend.

I was pulled out of my train of thought when Andy tugged on my hand. We were on our way to tell the gang our relationship news.

"Juliet wait" Andy said, looking nervous. Shit did I already fuck up this relationship? "What's up" I asked, a little scared. He moved closer to me and looked me in the eye.

"Move in with me" he said, a smile playing at his lips. I was shocked. "Of course" I said, getting on my toes to plant a kiss on his lips.

We started walking again. When Andy opened the basement door Ashley and CC fell over. "Eavesdropping I see" said Andy, looking amused. I looked out the door and noticed the whole gang standing there.

"So you're moving in" said CC, still on the floor. "Someone's trying to get it in" said Ashley, quickly standing and running before Andy could kick him. Andy quickly caught up to Ash and tackled him. They're just like brothers, I thought to myself.

"I told you he liked you" said Sammi, taking my attention away from Andy and Ashley. "Thanks Sammi" I said, giving her a tight hug. "Anytime" she replied, hugging me back.

Andy had come back to my side and took my hand in his. He looked at me with pure love in his eyes.

"We'll leave you two to be alone" said Jake. The rest of the gang agreed. I watched everybody leave giving each one of them a hug. As soon as the door shut Andy picked me up and kissed me like it was his main purpose in life.

I pulled away from the kiss. "Someone's horny" I said, teasing him. "Babe, I've wanted to kiss you from the moment I saw you" Andy said. Yeah it sounded cheesy, but I liked it. "Well then let's make up for lost time" I said, leaning in to kiss him again. Where did all of this confidence come from?

This is where I belong, I thought to myself. In the person I love arms. This is my life, my home, and my heart. This is the best day of my life; I have a new home to come to everyday, and get to wake up next to the man I love every day. So for once I have a reason to keep moving.

In this moment I don't think anything could make me happier then to just lie down with Andy and live in the moment for as I long as I possibly can.


	7. Chapter 7

**Longer chapter in both Andy and Juliet's POV. Thanks for reading and please review so I can get better.**

Andy's POV

It's been a week since Juliet moved in and it's been the best week of my life. She's the most amazing person in the world. She understands how sometimes I can be upset for no reason and doesn't get hurt if I snap at her. I couldn't ask for anyone better.

It was Saturday so I was getting ready for the day when Juliet knocked on the door. She doesn't understand that this is her room to. "You can come in babe" I said with a chuckle in my tone. "Why are you laughing?" Juliet asked. She didn't have a clue.

"Babe, this is your room to you don't have to knock" I said with a smile on my face while pulling my shirt on over my head. "Ah, I'm sorry, I'm just not used to this you know?" she replied seeming distant. "Used to what?" I asked. "You know the whole relationship thing" she said getting nervous.

This made me chuckle again. "Babe, I'm not gonna judge you. Your my girlfriend, this is your room and I love you."

Oh shit I just said I loved her. I had been holding that back for a while now. I just didn't know when to say it and now it's out there. What if she doesn't love me, what if she just likes me?

"You love me" I heard her say. "Juliet I've loved you from the moment I saw you" I said wondering how she felt. "I love you too" she replied. I breathed out a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding in.

"Juliet, you don't have to force a relationship" I said grabbing her waist, "it comes naturally." I leaned down press a light kiss on her lips. "I know" she said, "but I've never been in love with someone before. I just don't know if I'm supposed to act different." She was worried she was going to fuck up.

"Hey I've never been in love either" I told her, "and I don't want you to act different. Your perfect just the way you are, okay?" I said. "Okay, I love you Andy" she said.

She really did love me. "I love you too Juliet" I said kissing her forehead.

"Come on" I said to Juliet, "let's go to the park" she smiled at my proposal. "The park sounds nice" she said, excitement in her voice.

It was about a five minute walk to the park. When we got there we sat in the grass and just talked, with the occasional kiss.

"How long have you lived here in Ohio?" Juliet asked me. "Almost my whole life, I moved here from Wisconsin when I was younger" I replied.

"That's cool" she said, she was interested. I don't ask Juliet about her family because I know she doesn't feel comfortable about the subject, but I know the short story of it, kicked out for being different.

When I looked back at Juliet I noticed she had something on her hand. It was a dragonfly.

"I think it likes you" I told her. "I love dragonflies" she said, not noticing my comment. "When I was younger I envied them because of their beauty and ability to just fly away freely" she said, finally taking notice to me.

"But babe, you are beautiful and metaphorically you have flown away" I said to her, making her blush. "Come on my dragonfly. Let's go home."

Juliet's POV

As Andy and I got home we went upstairs and I lay down in his arms. I couldn't get what he called me out of my head. I told him what dragonflies meant to me, about their beauty and freedom, and he told me I was just like them in a way. He called me his dragonfly, and it might be stupid but that meant a lot to me.

"Babe?" I said, leaning up off Andy's chest. "Yeah" he replied back sleepily. "I wanna go get another tattoo" I said. This woke him up.

"What do you wanna get?" he asked me. "I wanna get you nickname tattooed on my hand" I said, hoping he didn't think I was stupid for even thinking about it.

"Would you mind if I got yours tattooed on my hand?" he asked me. "If you don't think it's too soon for us to get matching tattoos then yeah" I said smiling.

"Dragonfly, you are my everything. I don't plan on leaving anytime soon" he told me. "Me either" I said, leaning down to kiss him.

"We can do it tomorrow so we can get some sleep tonight" I said to Andy. "Okay" he replied. He was happy he could get some sleep.

Hell so was I, it was a semi productive day with walking, talking, kissing. That stuff wears you out after a while. The last thing I heard was Andy's slow breathing, letting me know he had fallen asleep. Soon enough I fell into a dark abyss of sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys I'm sorry I haven't posted a new chapter but I have a major writers block on this story but I have a new frerard fanfic I'm writing and will be posting later tonight so look for it and if you have suggestions for this story please feel free to tell me


End file.
